Express Coaches
There are many types of express coaches used for fast trains on the Main Line. Bio Express coaches form the fast and important passenger trains and are normally pulled by Gordon, James, or Henry. Several of these coaches form the express, known as the "Wild Nor' Wester" - usually pulled by Gordon, although Henry, James, and Bear take the train when Gordon is busy - other coaches form the "Limited", which was pulled by Bear in Enterprising Engines. D261 was supposed to pull the express in Bowled Out, but he broke down. Livery In the Railway Series, the coaches were primarily painted yellow-orange until circa 1984, when they were repainted maroon with a yellow stripe. In the television series, the coaches are painted either green or red with custard-yellow or white window surrounds. The green versions have appeared since the first season and are primarily used for the express, while the red versions did not appear until the second season and are generally used for other fast trains, but occasionally used for the express. Between the thirteenth and sixteenth seasons, the green express coaches seem to be exclusive to Gordon as he was only engine ever seen pulling them. However, since the seventeenth season, other engines have been seen pulling them again. A white express carriage with orange lining was seen in the 2006 magazine story, Splendid Sight. Basis The express coaches are based on SR Maunsell Stock, LNER Gresley and GWR suburban with added corridor sections onto the ends of the coaches and the larger windows of corridors stock on the far sides. Occasionally, British Railways Mark 1 coaches could be seen as well. Voice Actors * Shinobu Satouchi, Kōzō Shioya, Yasunori Masutani, Toshio Kobayashi, and Yasuhiro Takato (Japan) Trivia * In the magazine story, Airship, Gordon's express carriages are once referred to as "Pullman Coaches". * In the first and second seasons, the express coaches had the ability to talk, despite not having visible faces. This is also featured in the Railway Series. * Five express coach models are currently on display; two red and two green at Drayton Manor and one green coach in Canada at Nitrogen Studios. * Since the CGI series, the coaches have been much taller and thinner. * The red express coaches have not appeared since Season 12. Merchandise The coaches are not available in their Railway Series liveries. * ERTL (all discontinued) * Bachmann (brake coach discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (discontinued outside Asia) * TrackMaster * My First Thomas * Wind-up Trains The Red Coaches are available in: * Wooden Railway (discontinued) * Motor Road and Rail (Asia only) * Bandai (several versions; discontinued) * Tomix * De Agostini (discontinued) * Bachmann (discontinued) * Hornby (discontinued) * Nakayoshi (discontinued) * LEGO (discontinued) Gallery File:ThomasandGordon80.png|Express coaches at Knapford File:JamesandtheCoaches16.png|Express coaches at Dryaw File:JamesandtheExpress24.png|Express coaches as seen in the first season File:WhistlesandSneezes31.png|An express coach with smashed windows File:Cows39.png|Gordon pulling green express coaches in the second season File:Bertie'sChase26.png File:RedExpressCoaches.png File:RedExpressCoaches2.png File:NoSleepforCranky8.jpg File:Nosleepforcranky75.png File:ThomasGetsItRight62.png File:TooHotForThomas19.png File:Toby'sAfternoonOff73.png File:AsGoodasGordon24.png|Emily pulling Express Coaches File:SteadyEddie63.png File:Toby'sNewWhistle28.png|An express coach in CGI File:ThomasandScruff22.png File:FlashBangWallop!2.png File:SteamieStafford53.png|Edward pulling Express Coaches File:GordonRunsDry14.png File:Toad'sAdventure34.png|Thomas pulling express coaches in the eighteenth season File:SamsonatYourService41.png File:SamsonatYourService79.png File:WhiteExpressCoach.png|White express carriage File:ExpressCoachesERTLPromo.jpg File:ExpressCoachDraytonManor.JPG|A green express coach at Drayton Manor Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLExpressCoaches.jpg|ERTL File:WoodenRailwayExpressCoaches.jpg|Wooden Railway File:Thomas,PercyandtheDragonandOtherStoriesDVDwithWoodenRailwayExpressCoach.png|Wooden Railway with DVD File:TomixRedExpressCoach.jpg|Red Tomix express coach File:MyFirstThomasexpresscoach.jpg|My First Thomas File:DeAgostiniExpressCoach.jpg|De Agostini File:BachmannExpressCoach.jpg|Bachmann File:BachmannExpressBrakeCoach.jpg File:Bachmannexpresscoach.jpg File:Bachmannexpressbrakecoach.jpg File:HornbyGordon'scompositecoach.jpg|Hornby File:HornbyGordon'sbrakecoach.jpg File:HornbyJamesPassengerTrainSet.png|Hornby Red Express Coaches in a set with James File:LEGOExpressCoach.png|LEGO Duplo File:Wind-upExpressCoach.jpg|Wind-up File:Wind-upRedExpressCoach.jpg File:Wind-upTanExpressCoach.jpg The Royal Train The Royal Train was the train that transported Queen Elizabeth II in Paint Pots and Queens. Henry was supposed to pull it, but after an accident with some paint cans, Gordon was given the job. In both the Railway Series and the television series, it was made up of blood and custard express coaches. Another Royal Carriage appeared in the magazine story, The Royal Carriage. This carriage is painted brown with red flags and a crown on its roof. Inside it has some comfortable chairs and a royal blue carpet. It is on display at the Sodor Museum. Trivia * The coach in the annual somewhat has Henrietta's shape. Gallery File:PaintPotsandQueensRS6.PNG|Railway Series File:PaintPotsandQueens.jpg|Television series File:Theroyalcoachannual.jpg|Annual The Dining Coach The Dining Coach, also known as The Buffet Car, is often added to the express so that people can have something to eat on their journey. It has a bar, serving area, pantry, and tables. In the television series, the coach is painted green with custard-yellow window surrounds. Henry once bumped this coach, making its contents fly everywhere. In the magazines, the Buffet Car is painted yellow-orange and has yellow stripes. Gallery File:ByeGeorge!53.png|Inside of the dining coach File:HenryandtheWishingTree21.png|Inside the kitchen File:HenryandtheWishingTree19.png|Henry and the dining coach File:Toad'sAdventure35.png|Dowager Hatt and Sir Topham Hatt inside of a dining coach Category:Rolling stock Category:North Western Railway Category:Coaches Category:The Main Line